Cough It Up
Cough It Up is the fifty-fourth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Sunder attacking Sock Vendor, who wants information about something that even he doesn't know about. Jimmy Jones records everything so he can post it on his blog, Ben arrives as Ball Weevil and attacks Sunder. However, Ball Weevil gets tied up by socks and Sunder is ready to finish him. While Jimmy tries to upload the video to his blog, his battery dies and Jimmy runs away. Spanner appears, fights with Sunder, helps Ben and almost immediately disappears. As Sunder flees, Jimmy appears and asks Ben if he is here for the bounty hunters who are all over Undertown searching for something. Ben tells him that he only wants to buy some new socks. Jimmy notices Kraab and chases him until he reaches the Black Hole. He discovers that the "unsavory elements" are in the bar. He tries to get in but a Bouncer tells him that there is a "private party" inside. Spanner teleports into the bar, which is now ran by Psyphon. He says that Spanner doesn't look like a typical bounty hunter. To prove his toughness, Spanner beats a Bouncer. Psyphon seems to accept him, but the other bounty hunters are less and less patient than before and want to know more about the mysterious object that they are after. They start to threaten Psyphon, and he releases a strong laser from his eyes to calm them down. Psyphon says that a precious object was stolen from an armored car 3 days ago, and the guards were neutralized by a poisonous thorn. Then he says that whoever brings him the object today, he will double his/her reward. Jimmy appears at Mr. Smoothy and says that the bounty hunters are after Argit. Rook wants to pick up the case, but Ben ignores it. Then, Spanner appears and says the same thing that Jimmy said. After Ben heard what Spanner said he wanted to check it out. Rook points out that Ben ignored Jimmy, but believed Spanner. As Rook mentions Jimmy, Spanner says that he is a genius and Ben should definitely listen to him. He then teleports away. In the office of Argit, he claims to be innocent. Suddenly, the wall explodes and Kraab appears. Argit asks how he got out of jail, but he only wants the mysterious object. Ben, Rook, and Spanner discover from a window that Kraab came with more people, seeing that bandits are coming towards the office. Ben tranforms into Frankenstrike and makes Kraab fall from the office. Ben asks if the office has any emergency exits, while Spanner fights with the bandits and Ben, Rook, and Argit escape through an emergency exit. Jimmy finds a hiding place and calls Ben. They check if the bad guys are near the site. Jimmy goes to get food, while Rook thinks that it is strange that Jimmy and Spanner never can be seen at the same time. Strangely, Spanner appears with "chili fries" that are actually alien worms. Suddenly the Sotoraggian mercenaries appear. Rook fights EightEight, Ben transforms into Buzzshock and fights SevenSeven. He flees from SevenSeven and defeats SixSix, who was cornering Argit but ends up being knocked out by SevenSeven. The Sotoraggians flee, taking Argit. Spanner chases them and Ben and Rook again feel weird about Jimmy. Meanwhile, in The Black Hole, Psyphon and the hunters are trying to take the weapon from Argit, who escapes and says that they will use a cube as a weapon. Meanwhile, Ben and Rook are in vain to rescue Argit. Before Ben could turn into an alien, Spanner mysteriously appears. Argit swallows the cube and Psyphon reveals that the cube was a dehydrated army of Techadon Robots. Argit doesn't know what dehydrated means and mocks Psyphon. Then he starts to feel weird, since the Techadons got wet inside his stomach and he coughs up a Techadon robot. Argit says he will return the cube in six to eight hours. Ben tries to transform into Lodestar, but transforms into Spidermonkey instead. Spidermonkey fights with Thunderpig, Spanner fights with the hunters, and Rook fights with the Sotoraggian trio. Argit discovers that he can control the Techadon robots via voice command, and uses them to fight the rest of the enemies. Spanner was blasted away by Sunder, but instead of him falling back, Jimmy did in place. Ben becomes irritated when he sees Jimmy, who runs out of the bar. As Jimmy runs out, Spanner runs in a second later. Ben then uses Toepick to scare Argit into vomiting out the Techadon army cube along with several items he has consumed. Argit, using his newly obtained Techadon army, tells the hunters that they are banned from Undertown. The citizens of Undertown worship Argit who is enjoying the attention. Jimmy appears and says that he knew that Ben would be able to pull it off. Ben and Rook stare at Jimmy and ask if he has anything to say. He says that he wasn't waiting outside the bar and he was hiding above the ceiling all the time. Rook scans him but he couldn't detect the troopship. Ben wants answers, but Jimmy goes to Argit to make an interview with him. Noteworthy Events Major Events *As of this episode, Argit acquires a handful of Techadon Robots as henchmen. This effectively gives him protection that cannot be bribed or killed, making Argit unassailable by people he had past shady deals with. Character Debuts *Kraab (Omniverse debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Jimmy Jones *Spanner *Argit *Sock Vendor *Techadon Robots (controlled by Argit) *E-N (cameo) *N-8 (cameo) *Pink-Worst (cameo) *Violet-Worst (cameo) *Gil Steptoe (cameo) *Toby Monitor (cameo) *Medic (cameo) *Alien Kid (cameo) *Billy (cameo) Villains *Psyphon *Kraab (first reappearance) *Sunder *SixSix *SevenSeven *EightEight *Psyphon's Gang **Thunderpig **Bouncer **Bug-Lite (cameo) **Piscciss Volann Prisoner (cameo) **Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk (cameo) **Tummyhead (cameo) **Pickaxe Alien (cameo) **Hooded Alien (cameo) *Mutant Hornet (cameo) Aliens Used *Ball Weevil (off-screen transformation) *Frankenstrike *Buzzshock *Spidermonkey (selected alien was Lodestar) *Toepick Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Etymology The title of the episode is a double entendre: to "cough something up" means to surrender something, such as information, usually unwillingly. In the episode, Argit is forced to "cough up" what he has stolen, and later begins literally coughing up robots. Allusions *The fries Ben eats look like Silkie, Starfire's pet worm from Teen Titans. Trivia *This episode aired in Brazil and Latin America on June 27, 2014. *Derrick J. Wyatt posted an image from the episode in March, 2014. On the image, a Bouncer can be seen talking to Psyphon; however, in the actual episode, Bug-Lite was talking to Psyphon. es:Devuélvelo Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Woo Kim